


Cleanliness Is Next To Godliness

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: "yaoi", Boy x boy, M/M, Oneshot, idk i just couldnt stop thinking about robbie in a shower so i wrote this, just shower..., shower, sportarobbie, the lazytown fandom is getting bigger and i love it, uhhh...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: Sportacus hears singing, but where is it coming from?





	

Pointed ears.

A very iconic look that every elf had, and everyone knew that.  
Due to this, they were very easily recognized in public situations. Some had plastic surgery to look human, others just put a hat on to cover their heritage.

Sportacus preferred the latter himself. After all, his mother told him that it tied his outfit together nicely too.

Although, something that most people don’t know about their ears is that they are better at picking up sound than human ears are.

Of course, Sportacus used this perk as a heroic advantage.  
Though he wasn’t quite sure that snooping around town was considered that way.  
He might’ve looked a bit crazy when he asked if the kids could hear the singing too, but he didn’t care a lot about that.  
He knew it was real.  
Something sounding that amazing couldn’t be fake.

Of course it sounded a little bit muffled, like it was coming from… Inside Robbie’s bunker?  
Maybe he was playing music, he thought.  
He then lit up at the thought of Robbie hosting a party.  
He opened the hatch and jumped down to investigate, and his senses, as usual, didn’t fail him.

Although, the singing wasn’t only from Robbie’s bunker, but the slender man himself.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

He followed the sound to a door, a closed one at that.  
He opened it slowly and was met with a rather large bathroom, full of steam and the sound of his self-proclaimed nemesis singing a very familiar tune.

_“Close your eyes and i’ll kiss you-”_

The elf edged closer to the shower… yes, he was in this one.

_“Tomorrow I’ll miss you, remember i’ll always be true-”_

He sat on the sink closest to the shower curtain, of course he didn’t need to be that close to hear, but he liked the singing a lot.

_“And while i’m away, I’ll write home every day-”_

In unison both of the men sang the last line of the verse, and it sounded heavenly.

_“And I’ll send all my loving to you.”_

The elf continued to sing but quickly stopped when he noticed Robbie had too.

He watched as the shower curtain crept back slowly, he smiled at the sight of Robbie but the other man didn’t seem as happy. He screamed in fact.

“Get out!” He threw a shampoo bottle right at his face as he stepped out and grabbed the lavender towel on the hook just outside of the stall and wrapped himself in it while the elf was stunned.

Sportacus fell onto the floor with a thud when the bottle made contact with his face, when he refocused he was greeted with an angry and wet Robbie Rotten standing over him.  
He couldn’t say that he was even slightly intimidated by this even if Robbie said he was going to murder him.  
He had never seen Robbie without copious amounts of gel in his hair, the way his raven hair covered one eye and curled around the other was … beautiful, to say the least.  
Dare he comment on the long and gorgeous legs? Or the towel only covering a small portion of his torso?  
Seeing Robbie so… vulnerable, made Sportacus feel like he had tasted forbidden fruit.

Robbie noticed his adversaries wandering eyes, and made a note to fix his towel, “Take a picture why don’t you?! It’ll last longer!”

Sportacus blushed and averted his gaze, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you even here?! Did you just break into my home? Did you just decide ‘I’ve done enough flips now it’s time to go harass Robbie’?!”

“No! I just heard singing so I followed the voice and it led me here!”

Robbie lowered his eyes and began to blush, “I didn’t think I was being that loud…”

Sportacus stood up and made a few steps towards the taller man, “You weren’t! I can just hear better than…” He paused and thought about his next move, he surely couldn’t tell his self-proclaimed enemy that he was an elf. “...Most people.”

Robbie nodded tiredly, “Congratulations, you just gave me another reason to hate you.”

“I’m sorry, Robbie. If it means anything to you, I think you sing beautifully.”

The raven haired man covered his face with one hand and tried his best scowl, he could never let Sportacus know that he was flattered by his compliment. Although, he wasn’t sure if his reddening face helped hide being flustered. “Okay. Fine. Just… don’t do it again.”

“...You’re not mad?”

Robbie shook his head, “No. Now leave.”

Sportacus wrapped his arms around the taller of the two and hugged him hard. “Bye Robbie!” He set the slender man back down before he rushed out of the bathroom and the bunker.

He stood there, dazed and confused at what happened, on the contrary though a small smile came over his pink face. When he snapped back to reality he stared down at his half covered body before pulling a frown and stomping out of the bathroom.  
“Stupid elf.”

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you happen to be wondering what song Robbie is singing it's All My Loving by The Beatles  
> I'd give it a listen if I were you, it's a cute song.
> 
> As always if you guys have an idea and you're too lazy to write it just shoot me an ask or a message on Tumblr (queen-anarchy-666) and i'll write you a oneshot. (No nsfw because I'm too embarrassed to write about dicks.)
> 
> ALSO! STEFAN KARL (aka Robbie Rotten) HAS BEEN DIAGNOSED WITH PANCREATIC CANCER AND IS TAKING DONATIONS TO HELP HIM AND HIS FAMILY THROUGH IT, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DONATE HERE IS THE LINK: https://www.gofundme.com/2tm9tqk


End file.
